1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a therapeutic herbal composition which is potentially beneficial for immune enhancement, prophylaxis and treatment of cancer, AIDS, Epstein Barr syndrome, depression and the like, and as a blood tonic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acquired immune deficiency syndrome, commonly known as AIDS, is a disease caused by a retrovirus called human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). First recognized in 1981, this devastating disease has spread on an international scale with millions of people world-wide considered to be HIV-infected. The virus preferentially targets the helper T cells, which play a central role in the functioning of the immune system. In most cases the virus, once incorporated into the helper T cell, remains dormant for an unspecified period of time. Once activated, however, the virus rapidly destroys the helper T cells, thereby crippling the immune system. It is at this stage that the symptoms of AIDS become evident. These include:                enlarged lymphoid glands;        unexplained rapid weight loss and diarrhea;        fever and night sweats;        dermatitis and skin eruptions and lesions;        diminished sensitivity to skin tests;        memory disorder and behavioral changes;        increased incidence of certain cancers. A common tumor of AIDS patients is Kaposi's sarcoma, resulting in purplish marks on the skin; and        increased susceptibility to opportunistic infections that rarely infect normal individuals. It is these infections that generally cause the patient's death within a few years of the onset of symptoms.        
Currently, there is no cure for AIDS and attempts to produce a vaccine have been hindered by the fact that the virus is capable of changing its outer membrane configuration.
Although the use of various herbs has been described in related areas, the synergistic combination of the subject invention has never previously been described.
Turmeric extract prepared from Curcuma longa was shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,095,032 to stimulate transdermal absorption and to increase the effect of pharmacologically active components. Likewise, Japanese Publication No. 4,091,029 describes the combination of Curcoma longa and Cinnamonmum cassia to obtain a similar effect.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 4,005,237 teaches the combination of Cinnamomum sieboldii and Allium sativum for superoxide scavenging in the treatment of inflammatory disorders. German Patent Publication No. 3,724,341 teaches the use of Cinnamomum zeylanicum as an anti-inflammatory agent which exerts a synergistic anti-inflammatory effect in combination with Pumica granitum cortex, Cardamon zingiberaceie fruit and Piper longum fruit.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2,069,431 discloses the use of Curcuma longa for use as an antioxidant in foods and pharmaceutical products.
German Patent Publication No. 1,767,469 teaches the use of Allium sativum for use in preparations having an anti-cancer, anti-bacterial and chemotherapeutic effect.
PCT Application PCT/US94/02183, published as WO 94/18993, is directed to a therapeutic herbal composition formed from the disclosed herbs. This reference does not disclose the unexpected activity related to the digestibility of the compounds as well as the storage stability which characterizes compositions to which effective concentrations of sodium chloride, more preferably, sea salt, have been added.
In view of the above, there exists a great need for therapeutic compositions useful in enhancing the immune system.